Green with Envy
Green with Envy is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eleventh case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the first case to take place in Windmill Hills, a district based in Clearford. Plot The day after the crazy events that transpired, Chief Winter was proud of the player to prove Gale's innocence and arrest the true leader of the global criminal organization, The Ladri, as well as thwarting a nuclear attack on Clearford. With Mayor Deil Legstrong's promotion, the player was tasked with keeping an eye out for any pollution activities and conducting an investigation into the recent bee attacks that plagued the hillside community. While in their patrol car and on the way to a peaceful meadow, Gale thanked the player for finally putting Ryan Colvin behind bars and proving his innocence. The car went to a sudden halt when Gale was approaching the meadow. He asks the player if they're seeing what he's seeing. When they leave their car and investigate the meadow, they find local gardener John Herb with blood spilling out of his neck. As they begin their investigation, the team witnesses their patrol car being driven away and report it to Angel, who begins looking for the stolen car. Evelyn was able to determine that John's neck was cut with a sharp blade and that he was a stoner, judging by how his lungs contained tetrahydrocannabinol or THC, a key ingredient in weed. The team flagged five suspects: a beekeeper and self-proclaimed apiarist, Brian Wheeler, who got high with John one time and accidentally revealed a personal secret to him which would have gotten him fired; John's annoyed neighbor, Charlotte Travis, who filed a complaint against John for his addiction to weed and she even physically harassed him to stop; a hippie and John's stoner-buddy, Quinton Hash, who ran an illegal weed-growing business and didn't like it when John wanted more than his cut; a calm botanist, Bradley Lawson, who tried to report John for his illegal business and got blackmailed as a result; and an uptight environmental educator, Lyle Reed, who hated the victim's guts but he was soon revealed to be jealous of the victim's sudden boost in wealth. After finding and proving a weed whacker to be the murder weapon, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate the killer to be the victim's neighbor, Charlotte Travis. She initially denied killing John but she eventually declared that she was indeed the killer. Charlotte revealed herself to be a stoner and the girlfriend of John. Apparently, the two fell in love and often smoked weed with each other. One day, John broke up with Charlotte because he wanted to conserve his weed for his buyers. Charlotte knew that she had an addiction and wanted to get back at John for breaking her heart. Gale shipped her off to court to explain her story further. In court, Charlotte explained to the court of what she did, at the Honorable King's request. Charlotte called John to lure him into the meadows where she hid her weed whacker behind the oak tree. As soon as John arrived, the two talked about the situation with John mentioning that he shouldn't be in the meadows for an undisclosed reason. Charlotte seduced John which proved successful as she made him relax before quickly cutting his throat. During the events, she was stung by one of Brian Wheeler's bees. When John bled out to death, Charlotte noticed the team's patrol car approaching and hid among the flowers. Once the team went to search the scene, she used her butterfly knife to hotwire the patrol car and flee. During the team's investigation, Charlotte was so desperate for weed that she went back to the murder scene to see if John dropped weed, only for her to accidentally drop her butterfly knife and insect repellent bottle. The Honorable King noted that addictions are something that can bring out the worst in people and spoke from personal experience; King was addicted to gambling and smoking in his youth to cope with his mother's death but stopped when it interfered with his work and ultimate lifetime goal. He sentenced Charlotte to 20 years in prison with a chance of parole for 15 years. One day after Charlotte's incarceration, Casey heard about the team's involvement with Quinton Hash and wanted to join the player in speaking to him while Spencer expressed his worry for Bradley Lawson because he was proven to be a mentally unstable individual. Casey and the player interrogated Quinton, who told them that he stopped selling weed and is turning over a new leaf. To prove this, the team went to John's garden where they found a cannabis plant. They later fined and arrested Quinton for lying to the team and operating his business. Also, the team discovered that the beekeeper, Brian Wheeler, was meeting up with a shady individual, thanks to pictures found in a memory chip. Brian claims that he was simply talking with the now-former tourism director, Monique Halima, in selling honey to her before thanking the team and wishing them a great time in Windmill Hills. During their time together, Casey revealed to the player that ever since he was eight, he got into computers and technology. Also, he smoked his first joint when he was thirteen but he doesn't do that anymore and wanted that to be kept a secret. Casey even reminisced about the time he joined a group of hackers at age fifteen and got into serious trouble while conducting a "project". When Spencer and the player went to see how Bradley was doing, he showed signs of euphoria. The team searched the greenhouse and identified a plant to be the Acacia sassa plant. With no clue on what it is, they sent it to Evelyn, who said it was a psychoactive plant and might be the reason why Bradley is the way he is. The team revisited Bradley and informed him of the news with the ecstatic botanist proclaiming that he'll remove the plants from his greenhouse. The team also found a film roll in the greenhouse and Casey analyzed it. On the negatives were blurry photos of a mysterious individual carrying something. Gale, Casey, Spencer, and the player all came together and noticed that something wasn't quite right. Brian Wheeler met up with a shady individual who he claims to be Monique Halima but there were more photos of another mysterious individual carrying something unknown. The three males all agreed that something is going on in Windmill Hills. Stats Victim *'John Herb' (Found in the meadow with blood spilling out of his neck) Murder Weapon *'Weed Whacker' Killer *'Charlotte Travis' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste Appearance * Brian wears a typical beekeeper's outfit with the helmet on. A bee sting on his left cheek is visible and he has grey hair with a mustache of the same color. Brian also sports a few wrinkles. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste *The suspect uses insect repellent Appearance * Charlotte wears a red blouse and has long brown hair going down to her shoulders. She has clear skin but a bee sting on her forehead is one flaw she has. Charlotte also wears red lipstick and has a heart tattoo on the left side of her chest. Profile *The suspect uses insect repellent Appearance * Quinton wears a white shirt with a weed symbol on it and has long blonde hair which extends to his shoulders. He wears a bead necklace, has a tattoo which reads, "HASH" and on his shirt, there are three badges; one of Earth, a tree, and the recycle sign. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste *The suspect uses insect repellent Appearance * Bradley is a really tanned man who wears a tan shirt with a pair of green overalls over them. The straps are fastened with four-leaf clover buckles. He wears a tan hat with various flowers on them and sustains a bee sting on his left hand. His hair is short and brown. On his overalls, there is an Earth and recycle badge. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste *The suspect uses insect repellent Appearance * Lyle wears a green long-sleeved shirt with an Earth and tree badge. He has short blonde hair parted to the left and a beauty spot above his lip. He sports a bee sting on his neck and has a pair of sunglasses tucked into his shirt. Killer's Profile *The killer uses herbal toothpaste. *The killer uses insect repellent. *The killer has a bee sting. *The killer has long hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Meadow Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dead Bee, Gardening Bag) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses herbal toothpaste) * Examine Dead Bee. (Result: Apis Mellifera or European Honey Bee) * Analyze Dead Bee. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Brian Wheeler) * Talk to Brian Wheeler about the dead bee. (Prerequisite: Dead Bee analyzed) * Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Soggy Paper) * Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Complaint Form; New Suspect: Charlotte Travis) * Ask Charlotte Travis why she filed a complaint. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form unraveled) * Investigate Victim's Garden. (Clues: Glass Pieces, Bent Butterfly Knife; Prerequisite: Talk to Charlotte) * Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Bong; New Suspect: Quinton Hash) * Question Quinton Hash about his dead stoner-buddy. (Prerequisite: Bong restored) * Examine Bent Butterfly Knife. (Result: Yellow Liquid) * Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer uses insect repellent) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Earth Pile, Faded Card, Bloody Weed Whacker; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Dead Plant; New Suspect: Bradley Lawson) * Question Bradley Lawson about the dead plant. (Prerequisite: Dead Plant found) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Education Services Card) * Ask Lyle Reed about his attempt to educate the victim. (Prerequisite: Education Services Card unraveled) * Examine Bloody Weed Whacker. (Result: Skin Sample) * Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Weed Whacker) * Investigate Garden Chair. (Clues: Bandage, Broken Device, Locked Laptop; Prerequisite: Skin Sample analyzed) * Examine Bandage. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a bee sting) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Recording Device) * Question Brian Wheeler about his secret. (Prerequisite: Recording Device restored) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) * Ask Charlotte Travis why she physically harassed the victim. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Plants. (Clues: Cardboard Box, Faded Book, Torn Paper; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Bag of Weed) * Question Quinton Hash about the bag of weed. (Prerequisite: Bag of Weed found) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Psychology Book) * Analyze Psychology Book. (09:00:00) * Ask Bradley Lawson about his mental health. (Prerequisite: Psychology Book analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim's Sales Chart) * Talk to Lyle Reed about his comment on the victim's chart. (Prerequisite: Victim's Sales Chart restored) * Investigate Oak Tree. (Clues: Car Key, Leaf Pile; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Car Key. (Result: Mysterious Substance) * Analyze Mysterious Substance. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has long hair) * Examine Leaf Pile. (Result: Insect Repellent Bottle) * Analyze Insect Repellent Bottle. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pushing up the Daisies (1/7). (No stars) Pushing up the Daisies 1/7 * Join Spencer in interrogating Bradley Lawson. (Available after unlocking Pushing up the Daisies 1/7) * Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Film Roll, Plant; Prerequisite: Talk to Bradley) * Examine Film Roll. (Result: Negatives) * Analyze Negatives. (03:00:00) * Examine Plant. (Result: Acacia sassa) * Report to Bradley Lawson about the psychoactive plant. (Reward: Gardener's Outfit, Gardener's Hat; Prerequisite: Acacia sassa identified) * Join Casey in questioning Quinton Hash. (Available after unlocking Pushing up the Daisies 1/7) * Investigate Victim's Garden. (Clues: Unknown Plant, Broken Camera; Prerequisite: Talk to Quinton) * Examine Unknown Plant. (Result: Cannabis Plant) * Fine and arrest Quinton Hash. (Reward: 7,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Cannabis Plant identified) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Memory Chip) * Analyze Memory Chip. (06:00:00) * Question Brian Wheeler about his shady meeting. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Memory Chip analyzed) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford